Forbidden
by CreativityShines
Summary: Lately I'd been feeling down, and for the oddest, most weirdest reasons. It was quite a common matter, to fall for your best friend, but to me it just felt right and wrong at the same time. Austin's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are reading this, than you have come to the right place! Here is my brand new story Forbidden! You'll understand the name by the end of this chapter most likely. Thanks guys, and enjoy reading! By the way, this story is in Austin's point of view. **

I sat, gently strumming the G chord of my mahogany acoustic guitar, letting the sweet melody melt in my ears.

Lately I'd been feeling down, and for the oddest, most weirdest reasons. It was quite a common matter, to fall for your best friend, but to me it just felt right and wrong at the same time. Almost like Aria and Ezra's relationship in Pretty Little Liars. **(1)** It was so out of the ordinary, almost wrong, but to them felt so right at the same time.

I gently moved a strand of beach blond hair out of my eyes and set my guitar down against the chair, weaving my blue pick beneath the strings.

I sighed.

How do people do this? Keep their feelings to themselves like this. I was always used to having a crush on some cheerleader, and then asking them out right then and there. But this time it was different. She was different. She wasn't like those blond cheerleaders. Short skirts, revealing tops, fake hair. Fake everything.

She was real. Her brown locks perfectly shaped her round, yet perfect, face. Her naturally pink lips so perfect, just asking for me to lock them with mine. In my eyes, she was perfect, and if anyone else didn't see that, then they were sure to be crazy.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I saw the nob twisting, and the most gorgeous girl ever walked in.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, her curly hair with light brown streaks bobbed as she moved her head. "Ready to write the song?"

I was so busy staring at her, I didn't even realize the question.

"Austin?"

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, smiling softly. "I'm just somewhere else today."

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked kindly, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, my body erupting in fireworks.

"No, that's okay. Thanks for caring though, Ally." That was one of the things I loved most about Ally. She actually cared about me. I mean, so did my parents, but lately they had been fighting. A lot. But whenever we were out they'd just act like everything was okay. But it definitely wasn't.

"Let's get started." I said.

A wide grin spread across her lips, causing mine to do the same.

We sat at the piano bench, and Ally pulled out her songbook and set it on the piano music stand.

"So, I was thinking," Ally said dreamily, "maybe we could write a love song today, like," she began singing her own made up lyrics, "I love your brown hair, it's super swoopy and you smell like a fresh summer breeze! And your cologne is so amazing!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, even though I was pretty pissed **(2)** because I knew exactly who the song was about.

I gave her a knowing look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I know its about Dallas." I said, rather coldy, which I kind of felt bad about.

"Psh, what? Uh, I don't even like him anymore!" Ally said, laughing unconvincingly. "Oh who am I kidding, I am totally in love with him."

"Then why don't you just go talk to him already!" I said. Now you're probably wondering, Austin, I thought you liked her? Well, yes, of course I do, but I'd rather her be happy than have her in an awkward situation if I tell her how I feel. A happy Ally is much better than an awkward one. Believe me, I know.

"I, I don't know, Austin." She said quietly. She looked up at me, and I could see the worry in her cocoa colored orbs. "I always act like a complete idiot. I am an idiot." She looked away.

Did she just say what I think she just said? No. Not on my watch.

"No." I insisted. "You are most definitely _not_ an idiot. Not even close. Besides, you are in honors math." I joked, but in a stern way.

She laughed softly. "Thank you, Austin. You always know just what to say." She whispered and kissed his cheek before walking off.

I felt my hand touch my cheek. My lips curved up into a smile and I laughed to myself. She was wonderful, but at the same time, Forbidden.

**1) I don't own Pretty Little Liars, obviously. But it is a mighty fine show!**

**2) So, I try not to cuss in stories, but I just felt the urge to put that in here because that's how I feel when I'm in Austin's position. **

**And I hope you guys liked this short little introduction. I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it so far. Again, I apologize for the short chapter. But most of my first chapters are short. It's just how I roll. **

**Also, if anyone would like to review with an answer to the following question, I'd really appreciate it. **

**Question: In many stories, I've seen apologized and apologised. Does it really matter? Because I've always used a 'Z' and I was just wondering. **

**Thanks again for reading this guys! I appreciate any reviews and love to see how many people check this out.**

**-Emily**


	2. Author's Note - One Shot

Greetings, my fellow FanFiction friends!

Alright, down to business. I greatly apologize if you were lead to believe that this was a chapter. I just needed to get something out there really quickly.

I know I said that this story would be that, a _story. _Although, due to my unacceptable lack of ideas, I think it's better off if I leave it as a one shot.

Now, you're probably feeling one of a few emotions. Angry? Disppointed? Well, maybe not disappointed. This story wasn't totally great to begin with. It contains many mistakes, I'm _sure_, which is yet another reason why I'd like to be able to call this a one shot.

I'm also not sure how I would continue with it. It almost ended like a one shot would have... which is actually what I was thinking when I posted it.

Thank you, though. For the wonderful reviews I recieved on this _one shot._

I apologize once again if you thought this was a chapter and was disappointed. Trust me, it's happened to me multiple times.

If you've read this far, _which I'm assuming many people have not_, thank you. I hope to be back to writing _other_ stories soon. Maybe not for Austin & Ally, but for other places on this website.

Keep writing, and I will write you later!

CreativityShines


End file.
